The present invention relates to box spring assemblies using formed wire springs to support a mattress which are becoming increasingly desirably as an alternative to conventional coil spring box spring assemblies. Box spring assemblies of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,286,281; 3,487,480; 3,574,241; 3,665,529; and 3,852,838, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
It has always been desirable in the box spring industry to minimize expense and manufacturing difficulties in a box spring assembly while maximizing durability and uniformity of firmness.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an improved box spring assembly which accomplishes these objectives.